


never say never...

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: ...zude forever





	1. Chapter 1

Zero has long ago stood up and looks at mails and messages while preparation a breakfast. He's tired of the trip he came back yesterday, so he took a couple of free days.  
When the breakfast is ready, he still drinks coffee for a while. He finally heard the squatting from the floor. Twins apparently woke up. Tom first came down, and immediately after him, Emily. They sit on the table still half sleeping. Zero looks at his teenagers with a smile. Every day they are surprised when they have grown up so fast. Even so, they will go to college too. There have been plenty of conversations about it lately and both expressed the desire to study at UCLA. He is not quite aware that he will be so far away from him and he will remain alone. They will not think about it now. He asks them if they need anything because he plans to go shopping. When they say what they need and end their breakfast, they go to school.

Zero finds himself in the town with a long-time friend. Susan and her husband had a retirement office. Their children were in the same years, so they met, and from then on they continued to hang out sometimes.

*

Zero had a restaurant. With years invested a lot of effort in progress, so it became a family restaurant. He chose the chefs and the staff very carefully, but first of all he was always present personally.  
While the children were small it was sometimes difficult, but now that there was no problems.  
Tom and Emily's mother died during childbirth. Somehow at the same time there was a severe Zero injury, which stopped him on the road more than a successful basketball player careers. As he recovered, the lawyer of a woman with whom he had been entertained for a short while sent a letter to him. As if she knew something was going to happen to her, the kids would have to bequeath him. Luckily, he always thought God had looked at him then. Love of sports, replaced it with another, one hundred times higher. He never thought his life would go in that direction, but he never regretted it, not a moment.  
He thought he would die when he brought two tiny babies home. He decided firmly that he would live day by day, and slowly began to catch the rhythm, so everything went better. When they grew a little and could go to kindergarten, Zero started a job with restaurant.

In the first years it was a usual restaurant, as well as many others. But as the children grew up, Zero decided to do something. He hired someone to re-design and PR services. Together they have made efforts to get the restaurant's seal, that there is something that will distinguish it from the others. For some time the results began to show.  
Now that Tom and Emily grew up, Zero couldn't be more proud father. With restaurant management he always tried to dedicate all his spare time to them. He was in some way proud of himself too. From that humble and self-sufficient kid full of herself, with her children he grew up in a responsible and conscientious man. Children taught him so much about life he couldn't dream of.   
One thing he'd once used to scoff at the kids was refusing to marry. He had fewer or less fewer successful relationships, but he never wanted to tie permanently.

*

Mostly, when Susan escort to her car, he goes home after shopping, gets lunch and watches TV. Today is a day of relaxation. The next day as the kids were in school or on duty, Zero was mostly at home with the dog.  
On Sunday, take them all to the excursion. He wanted to have a little more companion before the summer and going to college.

On Monday when he returns to work, the restaurant is full of people as usual. Meet with employees and find that everything is in the right order. Everything is in people, thought happy. He has several meetings with suppliers and restaurant manager. He announces the schedule for this week. On Friday, they have dinner reservations for the entire LA Devils. Zero stacked in the chest to remember the club he was supposed to play. Once they had been hurt long ago, negotiations began, while he was young and overbearing. Shaking his head, that it doesn't matter now. Continue talking to the manager what to do next.  
LA Devils had a match these days in Cleveland. When they had already chosen his restaurant, he was honored. They need to show where they are the best.

Friday with all obligations came faster than he hoped. He plans to come to greet guests just as he usually did. The team appears with a little delay but they are all very pleasant and polite. He remembered his basketball days, but then they were very young. This team is somewhat older and more serious, and besides, they came to dinner, not at the bar.  
When everyone is settled, Zero goes in and greetings. Give them a few words of welcome and wish them a pleasant dinner. He pulled back to the office where was still working for some time. Soon he should go home, he promis kids that would bring dinner.

At the reception leave some instructions and go. When someone is calling his name, he turned and looked uncertainly at the black-haired man in front of him.  
"Jude Kinkade" man present himself "Sorry I see you out of the way. I just wanted to thank for dinner."   
Zero his name sounds very familiar and than he remembers "Oh yes, I forgot that we had negotiating long ago for transition to your club, do you remember?"   
Jude smiled "How could I forget? You were a young hope, I'm sorry for what happened"   
Zero said "No need, it seems to me that it was not meant to be, but I'm not sorry. Enjoy the evening, the kids are waiting for me." Shake hands once more and leave. Jude has been looking for him for a while. Zero was a beautiful man. Then he saw hin only in the pictures, but now years have just added him more charm. Obviously, he had a good time, had a family and a restaurant. Great, Jude thought, so get back to the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Days after LA Devils visiting his restaurant, Zero still thinking of the days when he should sign a contract with them.  
One night while looking at something from work, Emily approached him and sat beside him, "Daddy, what's wrong?" Zero laughs as he looks at his kid who grew up in the beautiful girl "Someone knows me very well" he leans over and kisses his forehead. " Honey, I'm little frightened from your recent departure, you're not my little baby anymore ..." Zero makes sad face what makes Emily laugh "You know we'll come as soon as we can, and I hope you come to us". Zero stood up "Of course, let's have dinner, your brother is certainly hungry. After all, comfort me you two will be together, and I'll get used to it over time. "  
Zero, however, is silent about the story of a failed career. All these years he didn't think about it until he met Jude, Oscar's son. Perhaps he was the reason for what often thinking about it. Before this, they did not meet in liveive. Jude had left him a business card when he was at dinner and told him to call him if he was in LA sometime. Maybe who knows when the kids go to college, Zero thought.  
He forget about it all through the summer. After school, children are mostly entertained, and Zero as always has a lot of work. Quickly pass these few months and it's time to move.  
Everyone is a bit nervous. Yet this will be a big change. Only dog cheerfully jumps around them.

The campus is huge. Tom and Emily look amazed looking around her. A lot of young people all around. Zero helps them find a room and carry things. He took them for lunch and then drove back in dorme. They repeatedly repeat them a hundred times as much of this same thing as any tedious parent, struggling not to stumble. Zero is aware that he must let them find his way. They promise that they will call each other as much as they can. Kiss them both and go.

Zero remembered Jude. There is still plenty of time for his plane. Call him, and Jude respond almost immediately. With a delight he accepted a drink invitation. They find themselves half an hour in the cafe near the arena. While talking about basketball, Jude offers a tour of the arena once he has time and if he wants to. Jude asks if he is hungry, then they went to dinner at the nearby restaurant. Jude is a nice company, Zero thought. Zero tells him why he came to LA and how difficult it was to leave his kids at dorme. Jude asks him where his wife is. Zero laughs and briefly tells what has happened since they came to him. Jude is listening to him carefully, even impressed "Did you raise two children all alone?" Zero says leisurely " Well, I am, but with them and I grew up" and slightly lowered the tone "How much I was afraid when I was little to do this, now more I'm afraid I'll be without them. "Jude unconsciously put his hand on his " It'll be all right" than pull his hand awkwardly.  
Zero soon has to go. He thanked him for the evening. He calls the taxi and already on departure, he says "Maybe you could visit me once?" Jude smiled, "Never knows" so he wanted him a happy trip.

After a very short time, the kids adjusted slowly. They have new friends and obligations but try to call their father almost daily.  
Zero works, here and there meet Susan and her husband. After work he is mostly home with the dog. He adjusted slowly too. Sometimes look at some movie or read a book. He responds to this new pace.

One evening the phone rings. "Jude?" Zero asks astonished.   
"It's me. I'm back in town. Do you want me to take you to dinner? "  
"You know, I have a restaurant? If you don't mind, come to me, I'll cook? "Zero says, not thinking much. Jude agrees, so Zero takes him the address and goes immediately to the preparations.  
Jude arrives fast. Zero offering him a drink and tells him to make yourself comfortable. Jude looks around living room with interest. Everywhere are pictures of children, he must admit they are both beautiful. He plays a little with a dog and he thinks with sorrow, this is something he never did. This is home.

" Great dinner " Jude says "where did you learn to cook?"  
Zero smiles "So I told you that I've learned everything with the kids" So keep on talking about how to get around without them and how they are getting in the new surroundings, to meet new friends ... While Zero tells about children Jude think why he isn't had such a father, instead a cruel and cold Oscar. Who did not deserve to be called his father. Father who would probably have driven him to ever know he was gay. Because Jude was like any other employee, while contributing he was good. Nothing more than that.  
Zero noticed that Jude was upset " What happened? Did I say something wrong? "So he feels guilty even doesn't know why. Jude feels silly. There he is with this beautiful man who made him dinner. Which he barely knows, but still likes him terribly. Suddenly he leaned over the table and kissed him. Zero initially replied, but then suddenly withdrew. There are a few moments to look at each other, than Jude has stood up in silence, picking up his jacket and going out.


	3. Chapter 3

Zero remains sitting somewhat confused for a while. What was he supposed to do? Maybe he could say something or hurry after him, but he cann't be forced himself to stand up. He was with a man long ago, this was totally a surprise to him. He likes Jude, very, but he was alone for a long time, didn't know how to behave any more.  
When Jude trips out came to find a taxi and went to the hotel. He feels so embarrassed "What's wrong with me? The man was just kind. My gaydar has never worked anyway." He goes under the shower to cool slightly, so before he goes to bed, he orders a flight early in the morning.

Zero will occasionally remember that night in the next few days. Maybe you should call Jude? But what will he tell him? He's obviously angry, and it would be stupid to solve something like that on the phone.  
Soon will be Thanksgiving Day. He arranged for the kids to come to them this time. He rented the house for a few days, then went on to prepare what he would bring.

Two days of homemade food, lot of story, and a lot of laughter made the appearance of the home at least briefly. Emily falls in love with a boy from a group at college, so Tom and Zero are teasing her. Two days pass very fast. After the children fall asleep, Zero realizes that in the near future, they will be moving in some way, and something will cling in his chest.

After the children return in dorme, save their belongings and decide to go to Jude. He to go to the arena. At the reception desk, they directed him to his office. When he climb up, realize how much time it is and see that his secretary was go home for sure. He knocks on the door, so he hears something like a murmur inside what he understands as a call and goes in.   
"Good evening Jude" he says.   
Jude was totally shocked.   
Zero continue "I'm sorry ..."   
Jude sudden got up and dropped a few folders. Zero slammed and helped him collect the papers and took him by the hand, hoping he wouldn't retire this time. He felt that Jude's hand trembled, so he took him for the other and helped him get up. This time Zero kissed him.   
Jude spins in the head of the softness of his lips and the sweet smell of Dolce & Gabbana. Zero again first withdrew, but just because he is afraid Jude will not have a problem at work. He looks at him with a smile, and Jude asks " We can go to my apartment..." and Zero let him take it. Jude drives like a madman, fearing that Zero wouldn't disappear somehow. 

When they get to the apartment and close the door, Zero at the same time tries to loose Jude's tie and untie his shirt. When Jude dropped the shirt off his shoulder, Zero quickly pulls off his own shirt and loops around Jude's pants. Very fast both of them remain only in the boxers while they are caressing, biting, kissing ...  
Zero looked around and Jude realized what he wanted and took him to the bedroom. Zero tries to slow down the pace "easy ..." and then sits on the bed opposite him "I want to see ..." slowly removing his boxers and the dick is shown in full glory. Jude removes his boxers too. Than get closer to each other "Take it in your hand" Zero heads to his cock while holding his own "I want to see how you do it when you are alone ..." With the other hand he caresses his face and kiss him a long, sensual, gently... Both masturbate in the beginning lightly, and then they continue faster.  
When it feels that it is close, Zero has moved his lips away. They are looking at each other not interrupting what they are doing. Jude is sweaty, tousled, and quietly moans. Zero thought he had never seen a more beautiful man. "Jude, come on, I am here..." his voice Jude passed over the border, and he let go cum of his hand. Very quickly, Zero finished too. He took his hand and licked several times, and then his own. Zero stretched out his legs and got close enough to wrapped them about Jude. Jude is practically in his lap, so he embraces him while both are not shaking.   
Jude has imagined this many times, but this was much better than that. He wants to feel him in himself, but Zero wants to torture him a little longer. He pushes him lightly, and Jude falls to his back. He goes away and looks at him "You are so beautiful Jude, I want to remember every detail ..." Jude laughed and put hands under his head as if to give him a better look.  
Zero Lie near him and get the lubricants out of the closet. He applied the lubricant on his arm and lowered it between Jude's legs. He found his hole and began to circulate "Spreed em wide baby..." to which Jude spreads his legs in disgust, exposing all his intimacy. Zero pushes one finger inside and circles for a long time ... than adds another ... By the intensity of Jude passing through his hair, Zero catches the signal "I want you in..." Jude silently whispers, and Zero gets a condom. After preparing let one Jude leg in the air and it starts to push to the entrance brilliant and damp. Jude is completely crazy of passion. When Zero kissed him Jude kept his breath. Zero is starting to caught the rhythm of the thrusting, and Jude takes his own dick and treats it. Once again, the jolts run over Jude's chest, then in the condom inside Jude. Zero lowered the squeeze and pulled it off so Jude could relax his leg. Drop the condom to the basket and hit "You're still good" Jude's face shines with a postcoital glow. Zero laughs and goes to the bathroom and brings a towel to wipe him off.

They lying side by side totaly exhausted. Zero stretched out his hands and intertwined they fingers " I hope I'm in grace again?"   
Jude laughs still closed eyes "You started well, I'll think about..."   
Zero snorts "OK, I'm not so young anymore but I will do my best... "  
Jude doesn't say anything, just smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Jude got to hear the key in the lock, and he slammed Zero who was still sleeping "What ...?" he looked at him snortly and Jude whispered to him "Kids...?!"  
Zero jumped in the same moment, looking around for what to wear. Jude looks at him scared, but when he was throwing his shirt and jeans and laughs, Jude stands up too. "Fuck, they had to find out once" Zero pulls him by the hand "I'm not alone in this" Both are laughing a little in fear.

When they came down Tom and Emily leave your bags "Daddy, we wanted to surprise you!" Emily pauses in half the word when Zero and Jude get down together downstairs. Both embraced their father, who, with a little frightened, pulled Jude back to his hand "This is Jude" Zero presented him without adding anything else. Jude greeted both of them looks down shyly.  
"Are you hungry?" Zero asks to ask something and buy some time. "Come on, take the stuff into the room, and Jude and I will make breakfast, so we'll talk"

The kids go to their rooms to leave things and Zero and Jude to the kitchen.  
Later when everyone sat at the table, Zero explained how they see each other for a while and where they meet, and then a little bit of conversation started in a more relaxed tone. The children recount the events from the faculty and Jude is felt for the first time as part of a family member. Zero noticed how quiet is than usual and he touched his thigh under the table and nodded in support.  
The next day when everyone goes out for lunch and touring the city all in a bit of sitting in their place. Zero is proud of his children. They sees that he is happy, and accepts Jude as if he has always been here.  
Tom asks when they are left alone "Why didn't tell us?" And Zero admitted that he was really stupid. "You know, adults sometimes behave like children. I should've told you a while ago. I like to be with Jude, he is a good man." And Tom is glad, since they went to study he and his sister often worry of being Zero alone. Jude loves their dad, they see it, so why should this bother them.

Zero pulled Jude off at the airport after two days of socializing "I hope I didn't do something wrong?" Jude asks in the car. "Of course you didn't, I think both like you." Zero clenched his hand.  
When they come home, the children have a hundred questions about Jude, so Zero tells them. But as long as he tells them, realize how much he misses Jude already. Maybe he could ask him to think about moving to him.  
More than half a year has passed since they were seen. For the first time in his life, he is ready to let anyone in his life. The question is only whether Jude is ready too?

When the spring holidays pass, the children return to the faculty. Zero came with them and Jude took them all for lunch. After that, he take them to the arena tour when met several of the players who were on the training.

In the evening, Zero and Jude return to the apartment. Jude is an enthusiastic about children when suddenly Zero becomes nervous.   
Jude dragged him to his lap "I am genuinely the nervous one. You know you can tell me anything" kiss him on the cheek.   
Zero looked right in his eyes " I wanted to ask you if you want to move with me?"   
Jude kissed him again "I'd love to, but what am I going to do?"   
Zero is thrilled "Really? You'll leave the club and LA?"   
Jude nodded " You know very well that I will leave everthing for you" he says quietly "but really, what I'm going to do here?"   
Zero moved away a little "I would love to help me with restaurant if you want to, or we think of something else, and maybe we could live on love?" They both smile and run into the bedroom.

After two weeks when Jude settles all the things about the dismissal, though he thinks that nothing is required, he goes to the Oscar. Oscar is listening disinterested as always, as long as Jude doesn't say he will live with a man. He suddenly jumped up and starts to hysterize. "I have no son!" Jude looks at the man in front of him for a few moments, and he only stand ut, so at the outset says "You've never had it" he went on, ignoring him.  
He picked up the little personal things in the apartment because he had already sent most of them, and he was happy to think that life began today.

And they really get used to a common life and work very quickly. Jude especially likes when children come, because the house is filled with joy and noise. Sometimes it feels that everything was just a dream, and is grateful every new day when it wakes up in Zero embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

Today both stand proud and look at their children at a graduation ceremony. Jude smiles when he remembers they started to call him Dad over time. He thought his heart would jump out of his chest. And indeed they were his children as much as Zero.  
Zero often joked that he was a better father than he because had endless patience. And it doesn't matter who gave you birth but who loved you. And love was what he felt for all three. Infinite love.

After the ceremony goes to lunch. They plan what they will do now when the education is over, what they still need to take home and hundreds of other topic.  
They don't even notice when Oscar came over with a business partner. He watched them for a while and his anger began to dissolve. Oscar knew all about Jude since leaving, but now that he sees how he enjoys with his family and cann't deny that Jude is truly happy.

When they return home, children enjoy the summer, and Jude and Zero dealing with their obligations. One day while doing something, Zero looked at the TV that was working and saw the news about Oscar's death. He knew the whole story. Jude told him once and never mentioned it again. Yet Zero thinks Jude should know.  
Jude is quiet when he tells him. As much as their relationship was bad, he wanted to go to the funeral, so Zero went with him. It was as glamorous as his life was, but Jude saw that only people who want to be seen were around him. Jude is the only one of his family. Zero holds him by the hand all the time and he is grateful, but as soon as the official part ends he says he wants go home. Children are waiting for them, and past should stay past.

Zero is so gentle that night "My love, we're your family, you know that"   
"I know, and you don't know how happy I am to find all of you" Jude kisses him on the neck.   
Zero begins to loudly moan and Jude puts his hand on his mouth "Hey, children are home" laughs as he continues to kiss him   
"You make me mad intentionally" Zero whispers as he stripped his boxers and pulls him to his lap. Zero is already naked and ready. Jude settles down and sits slowly until he reaches the end. "Come on baby, you know how much I love when you ride me" Zero lie down and let Jude run the game. Zero knows every part of that perfect body, and this expression of pure ecstasy that Jude has on his face could look at all eternity. Jude like feel him in itself, so he is riding with such a fervor that he has forgotten everything else.  
He also forgot that the children were home and this time before he finished and cried Zero covered his mouth with hand. They come across him while they both laugh under his voice. "Don't pull it off, at least a little, please" Jude said, trying to prolong the moment of closeness and intimacy they both love.  
When they finally got up, they went to the shower and changed the sheets.   
Hugged each other than Jude whispered "I love you."   
"I love you, too" Zero said, caressing his hair. He never thought he was going to be so happy.

It's Sunday and they all sleep longer. Zero leans over Jude to get the ringign cell phone. Who could be this early? "Mr. Zero?" unknown male voice asks when he says "Yes, I'm?" Zero replied. "Sorry, I'm looking for Jude. I'm an Oscar lawyer." Zero promises to tell Jude when he wakes up.  
Let Jude sleep and go down to make breakfast. He is thinking about what an Oscar lawyer want from Jude when he comes down and asks whether he needs help. Zero kisses him and offers to sit down. " Oscar lawyer called, If you want to call him he left the number."  
Jude took the number and call. So one time he just listening. In the end he thanked and promises to think. Jude looks at the phone as if he doesn't believe what he heard " Oscar has left me everything he has." Zero embracing him "Don't worry you have time, we are with you."  
After a week Jude and Zero sit in the attorney's office. On the way through the arena, Jude greets some people who have not seen for a long time. The lawyer opened the file and Jude signed everything he needed, and finally handed the envelope to him. "Oscar asked me to give you this specially. Thank you, we have all done it now" so kindly greet and go out. They sit in the nearby cafe and Jude open a letter,

"Jude, I know I was a bad father, especially the last time. But when I saw you with your family, I realized how wrong I was. So I leave you all I have. The two young people you have will continue where I stood. Thank you for everything, son."  
Zero grabs him for tremble hands "He realized too late, but he realized ... that's your merit Jude" and hugged him tight until Jude crying.

All four talk a long time about what they want. They consider all the options, so they end up being able to try. Jude puts them in the bulk of things and jobs and gets acquainted with the team with whom he has worked for a long time. Zero and they promise they will always be available, but both want to go home.


	6. Chapter 6

Jude never wanted to go back to LA Devils. When Tom or Emily needed some kind of help, he was glad to offer it, but nothing else.  
The two of them learned everything they needed for a great club leadership, they even upgraded it in a couple of years. Oscar would have been so proud. Emili was more a public figure. He had sponsors, players, learned a lot about top sports. Tom, on the other hand, was a more office man for contracts, works in the arena, negotiations with suppliers. Something like the main man in the house, even though it was this big.  
Emily came out with a lawyer she'd met at a party. Tom was still alone. Whenever his parents asked him anything, he said he had nothing against the single life.

Zero and Jude were still running their little restaurant. They lived the common life they loved the most. In the evening they would go home, have some dinner, walk with dogs, sometimes go to a theater or in the cinema, but most of the time they spent their time home with dogs.  
If Emili and her boyfriend or Tom came to visit them, sometimes they went to the cottage, sometimes they stayed at home or had dinner at the restaurant. The family always kept together even when they were separated.

This weekend Emily came with a boyfriend and informed them they had arranged a wedding. They didn't want anything big or glamorous, but they asked to wedding be here in family house. Of course, they agreed, and immediately all went to planning everything to do. When her boyfriend goes to the city, they both talk to her. Zero asks if she sure whether he is the real one "Alen is good man and loves me. You two have always been a role model, and I wanted someone who would look at me as you two are watching each other, and he's closest to that "Emily says with a smile. Zero stands up and kisses her forehead, then sits back and embraces Jude "Aaaaw, that's our little girl."

A couple of months after the wedding Emily calls one morning and informs that she is pregnant. Zero looked at Jude "Hey, you will not believe this, we'll be grandpa and grandpa" happily laughing "Really? Awesome!" Jude says "But I don't know anything about the little kids?" Zero seizes him for both hands." It's nothing terrible, I'll teach you and so I've taught you everything..." kissed him on the cheek.  
"I do not believe you're such a fool" Jude answered, laughing "I'm, but your fool" Zero kiss him by the neck " Sometimes I don't know why I love you, but I do. Even our daughter says it's true." Jude pulled him down and both fell on the bed. "You're really naughty for old man... " His eyes fell to the Zero crotch. "The old man you says ..." Zero turns him to his back and begins to pull off his boxer while Jude laughs ...

 

Whenever their granddaughter was with them, they compete who will spoil her more. At first Jude was afraid of touching her while she was very small, but in time it all became so natural. Zero taught him everything. As Lily was growing up, she would spend most time with them. For a few more years Lily gets twin brothers Sam and Mark. With years the house is becoming more and more lively. As the children grow, Zero and Jude sometimes just sit on the bench in the yard and watch them play with the dogs or bathe in the pool.  
In the evening, everyone would end up in the living room watching movies, eating popcorn or reading books. Slamming lego cubes or whatever they would like. Emily and Alen sometimes the complaints as they were too spoiled, but Zero would just say that the grandparents are serve for that.

Tom recently returned home and now he leads the restaurant. Zero and Jude were in a deserved retirement. Emily and her team do an excellent job in LA, and the kids have long gone to school.

One night as they walk, Zero and Jude sit on the bench in the park. They talk about anything and everything and watch the passers-by. The evening is a little cool and Zero embraces Jude and pulls his scar around his neck. " I don't know what I would do without you." Jude put his head on his shoulder. "But you have me so we are both lucky. You could have dinner, we met there."  
They walked slowly towards the restaurant when Jude suddenly said " I knew it! And you know I don't like surprises." Zero just laughs. Tom welcomed them and took them to the table for two in the quiet part. Of course he respected Jude and Zero's wishes. This is their anniversary. Jude kissed him "Thank you. We met late, but every day with you was a blessing " so they remember everything that went together, nice and less nice. Raise their glasses and cheers.  
As they return home, they hold their arms tightly and talk quietly, not worried about what is happening around them, as if they are themselves on the whole world.


End file.
